


202-555-0155.

by VividVivi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Violence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividVivi/pseuds/VividVivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bertolt Hoover, right? My name is Levi Smith, from Omega and Children Protection Services-"</p><p>The omega slams the door in Levi’s face before he finishes his sentence. Levi takes a calming breath, trying to remember his training for these type of reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The air conditioner blows cold air against Levi’s skin as he drives by the many different run down buildings, children running by in scrappy clothes and bare feet as they chase a ball down the pothole ridden road.

Talking quietly on the phone, Levi glances around quickly to make sure there where no cops lurking around to see him. Not that there were ever many in this part of town.

“I hate being back here, Erwin.“ Levi grumbles, shaking his head. “Makes me all nervous, for no damn reason.”

“You have plenty of reasons, Levi.” Erwin said, a bit muffled with a bite of a pulled pork sandwich. Erwin calls Levi everyday during his lunch break, just like Levi wakes up thirty minutes early every morning just to pack his alpha a decent lunch. “I warned you not to take any cases that make you uncomfortable, didnt I? The organization will understand, and no one will think less of you for doing so.”

“I want to do all the cases I’m assigned, I not the type to pussy out of something, you know that,” Levi says, sighing threw his nose as he gets closer to his destination.

“It’s just hard to drive by these alleys thinking ‘ _Oh, I sucked a guys dick there for ten dollars and a Big Mac’,_ without feeling something, you know? But I don’t want it to get the best of me. I still have a job to do.”

Levi can practically feel Erwin worry lines getting deeper on the other side of the line. “Sweetheart-” Erwin starts before getting cut off, and Levi hears a few muffled words before he hears the shuffling of Erwins hand uncovering the mouth piece. “Sweetheart, I got to get back to work, but call me back if anything. I love you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

“Love you more.”

“Get back to wiping asses, you fucking cornball.” Levi laughs into the receiver, and he hears his husband chuckle back before he hangs up. Levi knows nurses do a lot more than that, but it’s been a running joke between them since, well, Erwin wiped his ass back when Levi was one of his patients. Back when…

Levi shakes his head, trying to snap out of his memories as he pulls up to his destination. This is not the time for a panic attack, not with the crumbling red brick apartment complex with dozens of graying windows stareing back at him as he looks for a space to park without any broken glass.

This is just another day, after all.

¤¤¤

After taking almost ten minutes trying to parallel park in the tinest space ever because it seems some people are just fucking idiots who never went to drivers ed, Levi makes it inside the building.

…Just to find out the elevators busted, and the apartment he needs to get to is on the fourth floor.

He finally makes it to apartment 4R, just like his little notepad says, taking a few moments to catch his breath and smooth his hair out while pushing his pencil skirt down, before knocking on the old wood door. His years have finally seemed to catch up to him, and the occasional run around the block seems to be doing little to help that, dammit.

After a few seconds without a response, Levi knocks again, a little harder.

Waiting a few seconds more, Levi raises his arm again, ready to knock for the last time before he hears heavy footsteps steps, and the turning of a doorknob.

A tall, dark skinned man with the prettiest green eyes opens the door, peeking out. He seems to fit the description of the nineteen year old omega Levi read about on his file earlier that morning leading him to this address, but Levi catches a glimpse of a few extra details- a seriously swollen black eye, split lip, fresh looking bruises peeking out from under a black bathrobe despite it being well past noon, along with a few hickeys littering his throat-

Levi clears his throat to hide his utter shock. The proof never is this easy to see. “Bertolt Hoover, right? My name is Levi Smith, from Omega and Children Protection Services-“

The omega slams the door in Levi’s face before he finishes his sentence. Levi takes a calming breath, trying to remember his training for these type of reactions.

He knocks again, knowing that Bertolt is still waiting on the other side of the door, with the panicked smell he’s giving off, probably waiting for Levi to leave.

“Mr. Hoover, I’m just want to have a quick conversation with you, that’s all. Could you open the door, please? It won’t take long, I promise.”

A few seconds pass with no response, and Levi decides that asking nicely isn’t going to work on this one, not that it ever does. He pulls out his clip board out of his bag, flipping threw a few pages before he finds what he needs.

“ _202-555-0155.”_

A tense moment passes by, and Levi thinks he might have to repeat himself, but eventually, some shuffling on the other side of the door can be heard, and the door opens slowly, and the man looks out threw the crack, eyes narrowed but still smelling panicked.

“I’m sorry?” He whispers, so quietly Levi almost doesn’t hear him.

 _“202-555-0155_. That’s the phone number of your alpha, Reiner Braun, isn’t it Mr. Hoover? I don’t want to, but I guess I could always just give him a call since you don’t want to talk-”

“No! I mean, you don’t, uh, please don’t…”

Bertolt looks distressed, wringing his hands and looking down the hall and back into his home, where Levi assumes must be a clock.

“You can come inside, but, um, my alpha, he comes home soon, so…”

“I only need an hour.” Levi assures him, and Bertolt sighs, stepping aside to open the door wider.

He smells a lot less panicked, and that’s good, but there’s something about him that seems alittle off, and its not until Bertolt turns to the side while ushering him into the cramped but clean little apartment that Levi gets what it is.

He couldn’t tell at first because of how thin the young omega looked, but Levi knows a pregnant person when he sees one. And Bertolt is _pregnant_ , so heavily so that Levi worries how he didn’t notice on the first place.

How it wasn't on his  _file_ in the first place.

He takes another look at Bertolt’s face and starts worrying for another reason.

People always call in when it’s almost to late, he fucking swears.

Levi tries to school his face into something less angry, as he follows his host into the living room.

Everything in the room seems like it was bought at a thrift shop, and not the good kind, Levi sympathizes, because lord knows he’s been there.

On the other hand, everything seems clean in this home, sparkling even. A few empty beer cans and a pack of cigarettes on the coffee table is the only thing seeming out of place, Bertolt seeming to notice as well, hurring to move them out of the way and into the kitchen.

“Those aren’t yours, right?” Levi jokes, despite the thick cloud of stale cigarette smoke seeming to hang around the room was definitely not funny.

“Huh? Oh, no, no, they’re Reiner’s. Let me open a window. I tell him not to do it in the house, but you know…”

Whispering seems to be Bertolt’s default volume, and Levi struggles to hear the pregnant omega from his seat on the lumpy couch as he nervously makes his way around the house.

“Would you like something to drink?”

Levi nods politely. “Tea would be nice, thank you.”

Bertolt comes back with two glasses of ice tea, and Levi doesn’t have the heart to tell him that isn’t what he meant.

Levi takes a sip of his drink (its powdered, but sweet as hell, just how he likes) while Bertolt sits heavily on the other side of the couch, knees together while trying to cover more of himself in attempt to cover some of his bruises in an uneasy manner, stirring his own tea with a plastic spoon with the other hand. He glances nervously at the clock on top of the tv, and Levi decides to start talking, crossing his legs, the narrowed point of his high heels getting caught on the shaggy carpet.

“How far along are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Bertolt looks down. “Around six or seven months, I guess. Its hard to tell.”

Levi nods, scribbling it down the best he can without being too obvious.

“Really? You look like you’re about to pop.“

“Yeah, it’s my first and people always say you show the most the first time, plus I’ve always been skinny…”

“Have you thought of names yet? Ive heard that’s one of the hardest things to decide on when having a kid.”

“Something German, maybe? I don’t look it, but my dad was German, and so is Reiner…”

Bertolt fidgets in his seat, looking confused. Levi decides to stop pussyfooting around and get to the point already.

Levi lifts his glasses to rest on the top of his head, and sets the clipboard and pen down on the coffee table. “Those are some nasty looking brusies. Want to tell me what happened?”

Bertolt immediately looks away, and doesn’t say a word. Levi doesn’t give in to his silence though, and just keeps staring until Bertolt caves.

“Who called you?”

“Excuse me?” Levi says, not unkindly.

Bertolt lifts his head up, trembling. “Who called you? Was it the neighbors? Someone from church?”

“I’m not at the liberty to disclose that information.” Levi says scooting closer to his fellow omega, reaching over to hold his hand softly. “Just like anything you tell me, anything at all as long as I don’t think you’re a threat to yourself or others, I’m not at the liberty to disclose to anyone. It stays between you and me, unless you explicitly express that you want me to inform someone. That I promise you.”

Bertolt is still looking away, but Levi can still see the tears starting to run down his face. “Is there anything you want to tell me, Bertolt?”

_“I think you need to leave.”_

Bertolt voice is thick with emotion, and doesn’t sound very commanding at all, but Levi doesn’t let go of his hand, and just nods. “I apologize if made you uncomfortable. And I will if you want me too. Can I just ask you a few more things?”

Bertolt shrugs, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his bathrobe.

“Have you been to a doctor since the start of your pregnancy?”

“I went to one of those clinics they have around here, to find that I was pregnant. But that was only once.”

Levi nods, not suprised. He rummaged threw his bag, pulling out a pamphlet and scribbling his number on the top.

“Call this number whenever you have the time, and I’ll be happy to drive you down to our clinic for a checkup. It’s free of charge, and we don’t usually ask for more information than your willing to give us.“

Bertolt takes the pamphlet, flipping through it. “I don’t know if I can but.. thanks.”

“It’s absolutely my pleasure. Remember, I’m only here to help, so don’t be afraid to call that number for anything and everything. I’ll answer anytime of day, even in the middle of the night, okay?”

Bertolt nods, even if he doesn’t look too convinced.

“I’m going to leave now, but I want to come back for another visit.”

Bertolt frowns, looking ready to give some sort of excuse, but Levi beats him there. “You don’t have to answer any questions you don’t want too. I was just thinking maybe I could drop off some stuff. We get a lot of donations in the baby department, and I think you could maybe get some use out of it. What do you think?”

Bertolt stares at Levi for a second, thinking hard, but eventually just sighs, defeated.

“It has to be during the week. Anytime after ten is fine, but you have to leave by four.”

Levi isn’t dumb. He’s seen this trick before, Bertolt is probably giving the times his alpha leaves and comes back for work, leaving an hour space after and before of course.

“Okay, that’s fine. Is the day after tomorrow okay?”

“Yeah,” Bertolt mumbles, taking a sip of his tea.

Levi takes a few more sips of his own, leaving it at least half empty to not seem rude. He stands, bending down to give Bertolt a hug, to which he half heartily gives back.

“I’ll give you a call before I show up, and you can give me a call if you need to cancel for some reason. Please keep everything I said in mind, okay? See you then.”

Bertolt doesn’t respond, just closes the door behind Levi as soon as he steps outside.

It’s not much, but Levi has the peace of mind that at least some progress was made today. Issues as delicate as these aren’t usually solved in a day, after all.

¤¤¤

It’s late, and Bertolt lays in bed, awaker then he was when he climbed in.

The baby inside of him haven’t stopped moving since that omega from the government showed up earlier today, and it doesn’t seem like they plan on stopping anytime soon.

Bertolt just wants to sleep and forget about that short man and his prodding questions, the acheyness of his body and the stinging pain in his face, but it’s been so long since he’s slept a full night that he worries that he won’t be able too even if the baby does settle down.

He turns to his side, moaning softly as the baby delivers a particularly hard jab to his insides.

This baby starting to already take after his alpha father more than Bertolt would like.

Speaking of, Reiner hadn’t returned home from work today, and as much as the thought relived Bertolt at first, he is starting to worry about what his husband could be up too, even though he has a pretty good idea.

Before Bertolt could finish his thought, he hears the jingling of a pair of keys and the door being ruffly opened, and his blood runs cold just as a slurring voice fills the single roomed apartment.

“Berty baby, where are ya’? Berty?”

Stomping footsteps make their way over to their bedroom, and a wave of cheap beer and fresh cigarette smoke drowns out the scent of the alpha he use to know and love. Bertolt closes his eyes, fists clenched in the thin comforter as he pretends to sleep, his back to his boyfriend.

Reiner stumbles over to the small bed, leaning over and giggling drunkenly as he pulls of his work boots. Bertolt listens to the sound of clothes shuffling before his alpha climbs under the covers, in only a loose pair of boxers.

“Berty, you ‘sleep?” Reiner mumbles, scooting till his bare chest is pressing against the back of Bertolt’s night shirt.

Bertolt clenches his eyes closed tighter, not even daring to breathe. It isn’t until a hand snakes up the front of his shirt and Reiner’s hard cock grindes against his panty covered ass that Bertolt starts to panic.

“Wake up already. I wanna’ fuck.”

Reiner grindes a little harder against his ass, and grabs a newly-developed breast, and Bertolt prays that maybe he’ll just get off like that, and pass out before he can try anything else.

Reiner starts to lift Bertolt’s night shirt as far as it’ll go, and pulls down his panties and his boxers before Bertolt can even move.

Bertolt gasps as one of Reiner dry fingers pushes into his hole all of the sudden, grabbing his wrist and trying to pull it out while turning his head to look back.

“R-Reiner?”

“Oh, so now you’re awake huh?” Reiner slurs, pumping his finger in and out ignoring the way Bertolt cries out, whimpering as he struggles unsuccessfully to yank his finger out.

“Reiner p-please, not tonight okay? S-stop-”

The offending finger pulls out, only for Reiner to shove Bertolt roughly on to his back, pulling his panties off from where the sat around his thighs in one fluid movement, his nightshirt soon following.

“No, Reiner-!”

A hard slap across the face leaves Bertolt’s ears ringing, and Reiner grabs him by the throat, shaking him up and down into the mattress as he growls violently.

“You’re saying ‘no’ to me Bertolt?! After everything I do for you, you’re gonna say ‘no’, is that how it is?!”

Bertolt doesn’t respond, gasping and clawing at the alphas hands.

Reiner slams Bertolt head against the headboard, just shy of knocking him out with the heavy blow.

With a hand still on his omega’s throat, Reiner grabs Bertolt by his short hair and growls, red in the face;

“Answer me when I talk to you, bitch.”

“S-sorry…”

Reiner loosens his grip on Bertolt’s throat, leaning down to whisper in Bertolt ear, hand still tangled in his hair as his omega sputters and gasps for air, the smell of alcohol burning his eyes.

“Now, you’re gonna play nice with me, aren’t you baby?”

He waits until Bertolt nods, his eyes closed as the first tears starting to run down his face.

“Why don’t go ahead and spread your legs for me, huh? Let me watch you do it.”

Bertolt let’s out a strangled sob, but obeys, slowing parting his thighs, letting Reiner slot himself between his trembling flesh.

Reiner leans down to lap at Bertolt’s tears, whispering over his soft sobs.

“I know you can spread ‘em a little wider than that.”

Bertolt brings an arm up to cover his face, but eventually does what he’s told, letting his thighs fall open as wide as they’ll go, until each leg is pressed on either side of the mattress. Reiner hums appreciatively.

“See, ain’t that a pretty sight?” Reiner says, his eyes trained downward as he strokes his thick shaft, circling Bertolt’s hole with the head as the omega wimpers, his body responding without his permission.

“You always get so wet for me, don’t ‘cha? You’re dripping like the slut you are.”

In one soild thrust, he enters, and Bertolt let’s out a blood curdling scream.


	2. Chapter 2

“H-hah, Reiner, a-ah… w-wait…”

Bertolt grunts painfully as he’s being taken roughly from behind, one hand against the cold tiles of the shower wall and the other shoving against his alpha who pushes him down further, fucking him as hot water pours over him in a harsh steam, his omega shivering in the farther side of the shower.

Reiner growls, quickening his pace before faltering, cursing as he cums deep into the squirming omega.

“Good boy,” he grunts when he pulls out wetly, slapping Bertolt’s ass as he watches his seed start to drip down his omega’s thighs. “Wash yourself off.”

Bertolt slowly stands straighter, trembling.

Reiner has seemed to lose interest in him already, as he often does after sex or beating him. Bertolt soaps up his sore body gingerly, watching as his alpha finishes rinsing off.

Reiner climbs out of the shower unceremoniously after rinsing, toweling off and motioning Bertolt to speed up.

Bertolt does, not wanting to upset him. He figures he can take a more through one when Reiner leaves.

And before that government omega shows up.

He shakes his head, urging himself to think of something else. It’s stupid, but he sometimes worries that Reiner can tell when he’s hiding something, even if he hasn’t done anything to give himself away.

“Hello? Are you staring off into space again?”

Bertolt looks at where Reiner starting at him through the clear shower curtain. He shakes his head.

“Then get out already.”

Bertolt shuts off the tap. Reiner already has a small towel wrapped around his waist, and reaches over to place another one around Bertolt’s shoulders.

He guides him over the edge of the tub, and Bertolt tries to cover as much of himself with the small towel as he can. It isn’t large enough to cover the huge expanse of his stomach, and his ass is hanging out the bottom of it with how tall he is. He looks down at his alpha.

“You’re getting huge, Berty.” Reiner says, putting a hand over the thin skin of Bertolt’s stomach. He fights the urge to turn away.

“Yeah,” He whispers.

Bertolt remembers when Reiner use to be like this all the time. He was all hugs and kisses all the time, and he would take Bertolt out for dinner or a walk around the neighborhood, even if he was low on cash or time. It’s getting harder and harder to remember though, with every tense day that passes between them.

Reiner calloused hand starts to rub his stomach in an almost calming way, and he tilts his head up to catch Bertolt’s lips. It’s nice, even if Bertolt doesn’t kiss back. At least doesn’t pull away.

Reiner pulls away after a few seconds, his other hand reaching for Bertolt face, caressing his bruised cheek.

Bertolt feels embarrassed for flinching.

“I’m sorry I gotta be so rough with you sometimes, baby.” Reiner says quietly, leaning up for another kiss. “You know I only do ‘cause I love you, right? I mean, I don’t any man that could have the patience for someone as disagreeing as you.“

Bertolt doesn’t say anything, just stares at the alpha in front of him. He’s probably right, but it doesn’t mean Bertolt has to tell him that.

Reiner must take his silence as him agreeing, because he leans over and pinches Bertolt’s ass before turning over to the sink to shave.

“Go get dressed, sugar, and fry me something to eat. I’m starving.

He does what he’s told, he’s good at that. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a simple t-shirt, Bertolt’s makes his way to the kitchen.

He fries up some eggs, three for Reiner and one for himself, along with some bacon. He doesn’t really care for it himself, but Reiner got angry the last time he tried making eggs with no bacon.

He places his alphas plate down at the table, buttering a few slices of toast to go with it.

He pulls out a small cup of yogurt for himself to eat with his egg, not really being the type to eat much this early in the morning. Or anytime of day really.

Reiner walks into the kitchen, still bucking his belt. “Smells good.” He mumbles, taking a seat.

He’s clad in a neon yellow, paint splattered shirt with matching paint splattered boots to go with. Reiner always finds a way to get paint or plaster on his clothes when he comes home from working as a construction worker, and Bertolt is always left scrubbing to no avail.

Reiner looks at towards the other side of the table, where Bertolt has already started picking at his food.

“My coffee?”

Bertolt looks up with wide eyes, chair scrapping against the old wood floor as he stands immediately.

“O-oh, sorry, I’ll make it now.”

Reiner shrugs, stuffing some bacon into his mouth.

“Just get me something else to drink, I’ll get coffee on the way.”

Bertolt freezes, but nods when he hears that Reiner isn’t upset that he forgot to put the coffee on. Bertolt goes to pour him a glass of orange juice, thinking that maybe he should just let Reiner fuck him more often, as unpleasant as it is, if it means he’ll be in such a good mood.

It won’t stop him when he gets drunk, but Bertolt would take what he can get.

Reiner takes a gulp, and Bertolt sits back down.

“The church is having a Friday service today,” Reiner says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he finishes his meal, and Bertolt looks up. “And there doing a little potluck sorta thing after. Make that cake again, you know, the one everyone liked last Christmas? I’ll leave some money, so you can head to the store and get what you need.”

Bertolt nods slowly, shocked. Reiner hadn’t asked him to do something this big in a long time. And by himself too! He guesses he can run to the store and get the roast started right after that omega leaves. Or maybe just cancel…

Looking down at his watch, Reiner curses. “Shit, I’m late.” He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a twenty.

“I want the change and the receipt,” he says handing it to Bertolt, scowling. “And when I get home, I wanna see you with your hair fixed and some makeup on. You look a mess.”

That’s probably true. But he always makes sure he looks decent enough when he goes out, especially when it’s with Reiner. The swelling in his eye has even gone down, so it’ll be really easy to cover with a little concealer.

“What should I wear?” Bertolt mumbles quietly as he follows Reiner to the front door. “I don’t think any of my dresses fit me right anymore…”

“Well, you better find somethin’.” Reiner says, halfway out the door. “‘Cause when I walk through this door I expect you to be ready.”

And with that, Reiner slams the door, leaving Bertolt alone with his thoughts, and a crinkled twenty dollar bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment or a kudo if you like me and my insane ramblings.


End file.
